So, Wait up
by TeamAustin
Summary: The 14 Year Old Ally Dawson, Had her First Kiss with this Stranger She met at Camp. She never knew He was Austin Moon, and He never knew her Name and Damn They Both can't Stop thinking about that Kiss! When They Meet 3 Years Later and Fate decides to Put them together Once again, Will she ever find out It was him? Are they Gonna Fall in love again? An Auslly, Trez Love Story :)
1. Prologue

_Love but Don't Fall in love, Because everything that Falls_

_Gets Broken _

_ -Taylor Swift _

* * *

"Are you Gonna Be Okay?"

"Yea Mom I'll be Fine" I answered, Mom was the Most Worried Person on Earth, I'm just going to a Music Camp, My First Summer there, My Mom then Gave me a concerned Look, I replied as quickly as Possible, Trish, My Best Friend was there but She was going for the Fashion lessons They Offered this Year, and I couldn't wait to see her, Though Its been A week since we Last saw each other.

"Mom I'm a Teen Now" I complained, Yup, I'm turning 14 This Year "I can take care of myself" I smiled, She smiled back, My Dad, Lester Dawson, stood beside my Mom.

"Guess thats Goodbye Ally" He smiled and Hugged me, I hugged Back, Then I felt Mom's Body behind me, A Family Hug, I was the First to back away, I smiled at them then Spoke.

"Bye" I waved My Hand then Grabbed my Purple Backpack and carried it then walked away, Time to deal with Teens now, as I entered the Field, I saw Small Cabins around A Big one, There were Guitar Lessons in the Fresh air then I saw a Far small Stage Where the Drums Kit are set, And beside it another Stage but Smaller, There was a Middle aged Woman who was dancing there, So I guess She was giving Dance Lessons, I needed them.

"Looking for a Cabin?" I turned around and saw an old Man wearing the Staff Uniform, I nodded, He smiled then asked "What's your Name?"

"Ally Dawson" I barely whispered, I'm Shy around Strangers, Only my Family and Trish know How Loud My Voice is, The Man surprisingly heard it then Looked down the List.

"Oh Your Cabin Number is 16" He said then Smiled "Your roommate is already waiting" He handed me a Tiny Key then walked away, I Hope my Roommate is Trish though There are so Many People here so Probability is almost Impossible.

I walked around the Cabins, They didn't have numbers on it, How the Heck should I know Which Cabin is Mine, I walked around every single One and I didn't know what to do, I wanted to ask Someone but They Don't seem nice, A few Girls gave me Dirty Looks, Two Guys checked me out That's unusual, I heard someone Mumbling _"The New Boring Kids". _

"Lost huh?" I turned around and saw a Blond Guy, He looked My Age, He was Friendly, He _seemed_ Friendly, I shouldn't Trust anyone until I'm sure He's not Hiding his real Personality, I nodded, He then walked up to me.

"You're Lucky" He said "I know this Place as if It's My House" He smiled then asked "What's your Cabin Number?"

"16" I whispered, He didn't hear me, He raised an eyebrow at Me, I Spoke Louder "16" He Pulled My Backpack from my Shoulder and glared at him, I thought He was going to Run like the rest of the Childish Kids Back at my School but Turns out He carried it for me, I smiled.

"Oh I'm Cabin number 12" He smiled "Just Three Cabins to your Right" He started walking.

"Four... If you Know Maths" I Spoke, Walking Behind him, I didn't Whisper this Time, I didn't know Why.

"I Know Maths" His Voice squeaked "There's no Cabin 13 Here, They think Its a Bad Luck Number" He made his Point, I didn't know That, We walked, not Speaking to each other but He broke the Silence when He dropped my Bag in front of a Door.

"That's your Cabin" He said, I nodded "I hope you enjoy this Place" He smiled and I smiled back "and I hope I can see you again"

"Who are you?"

"Just a Normal Teen" He answered, I meant to ask about his Name, But He just didn't seem to get it, Just as I was about to ask the Right Question

He already walked away.

I walked inside the Cabin, The Door was unlocked, Looks like My Roommate didn't care about Security, That was not a Good Start, I opened up to see a Guy?!

"You're Alvin?" The Guy asked, raising an eyebrow at me, He had Short, Brown Hair Brushed Backwards, He also had Chocolate Brown eyes, I took a Step Back.

"I'm Ally" I corrected, "Why are you here in my Cabin"

"Why are you here in My Cabin?" He asked "You're Supposed to be Alvin" He said.

I gave him a weird Look "A Male?" I asked, He nodded, I sighed "So I'm gonna be staying with a Guy, Half the Summer" He nodded again.

"Well at least I'm gonna be Staying with a Hot Chick" He seemed to be Checking me out, I glared at him, A Death Glare, He backed away, raising his Hands in surrender "Don't Worry, I've got my Eyes on someone else anyways" He said.

"Okay..."

"You can go and Tell someone there's been a Mistake" He said.

"I was gonna do that anyways" I said but I suddenly changed my Mind When He Spoke.

"But your Roommate might be a Slutty Girl Who can make your Life Hell if you did One Mistake" He said, I rolled my eyes, He continued "Most Girls here are not Friendly"

"At Least a Bitc-" I didn't wanna swear on my First Day, He might take another Impression of me, He smirked, Looks like He already did "Mean" I corrected "Girl is better than a Non-Trusted Guy"

"You can Trust me" The Smirk was now Gone, He turned Serious "I hate seeing another Person getting Bullied by those _mean_ Girls" I noticed his Sarcasm in the Word Mean, Teasing was gonna Start right now, "and I told you I'm already Crushing on a Girl here"

"Right" I never missed the sarcastic Tone in my Voice.

"I like her A lot" He said "I just like being a..." Looks like He didn't find the Word to describe it.

"Perv?" I supplied.

"Hey!" He said.

"That's What it seems to me" I started laughing and my Voice started getting Louder.

"I'm a bit of a Girl Obsessed Guy" He smiled "and I like Flirting" He continued, I nodded "but When I fall for someone, I fall hard" He saved himself, I seemed to Believe him.

"So I can Trust you?"

"I won't do anything to you" He said "Unless you tell me to" He winked, Cracked up laughing then Pointed at me "You're too Shy you know?" He said, I nodded.

"I'm Elliot" He Pointed out His Hand.

"I'm Ally" I shook his Hands.

* * *

Weeks passed and I got used to this Music Camp but I Didn't have Many Friends like Trish. She, Elliot and Trent are My Only Friends, Well Trent isn't a Friend actually since He only Hangs out with Trish, Leaving Elliot and I talking, He seems to be talking about this Girl, When we wake up, He always tells me that He had a Dream about her, I started giving him advises on how to Impress her.

"Just be Who you are" I said "If She doesn't like you then She's Blind" He smiled, Everyday He told me It's working and that They're starting to get Closer and I got Happy, Elliot is not the _Flirtatious _Guy, I met on the First Day, But that Changed, Last Day at Camp Changed everything.

"Ehh" I whispered, I started yawning hoping Its Morning but Unfortunately, It's Midnight or Past Midnight, I guess, Now I can't Sleep again, They Make us Sleep here in this Camp at 8 pm, and I didn't know How but They never noticed I was Sleeping with a Guy...Meaning Sleeping in the Same Cabin with a Guy, Cabins are the Last thing they ever thought of, I couldn't Blame them, The Camp was Crowded.

"Go Back To Sleep Ally" Elliot spoke while He was Sleeping, He is more like a Best friend and a Brother to me after Trish, We got so Close lately, We got in a Fight Once, When I entered the Cabin and saw him changing his Clothes and I got in the Timing Where he was Only in his Boxers, I gave him a lecture about Where to change When a Girl is living with you under the Same Roof _'yes Ma'am' _Was all he said.

"Just continue Sleeping" I said, Elliot Didn't reply and just started snoring, I giggled, Not to Loud so I won't wake him up, Both our Suitcases were ready and we placed them Beside the Door.

I walked outside the Cabin, Not Forgetting My Keys, I grabbed them and Started walking, It was totally Dark and everybody was Sleeping, Well almost everyone When I heard a Camera Sound, It was like Almost 3 or 4 am since I can see a Slight Sunlight over the Lake, Who would take Photos right now.

"Oh It's you"

I turned around and saw the Blondie Guy, I sighed "Oh"

"Hey" He walked up to me.

"Hi" I said, I pointed at his Camera "You're a Photographer?" He nodded then Shook his Head.

"I'm not Professional" He explained "But I like Taking Photos of anything" He smiled "I'm Obsessed with This" He held his Camera "As Much as I'm Obsessed with Music"

"Well You're in a Music Camp so I guess That's True" I smiled.

"What 3 Classes have you Applied to?" He asked.

"Piano, Vocals and Trumpet" I answered.

"Guitar, Drums and Dancing" He said "I've already got the Vocals" He laughed, I smiled at him.

"You're in the Drums Class with Elliot?" I asked, Elliot tells her Everything that Happened in Class and He never Mentioned Him.

"Oh so You're Elliot's roommate?" The Guy Who I don't know his Name asked, I nodded "You Know People wonder what you do in the Cabin together" He laughed, I turned serious.

"He's not that Type of Guys, He can be Trusted" I defended him, He Stopped Laughing "Chill I was just Kidding" But I didn't get his Jock so I started walking away but I stopped When he Spoke.

"So you think you're a Better Pianist than I am" He Challenged, I turned around and Smirked "Of course" I noticed him Grabbing my Hand.

"Let's See Who's Better"

"Oh It's on"

We both sat on the Same Piano Bench though There are Many Pianos Here, Our Bodies touching, It felt Warm though It was Kind of Cold outside, He started Playing a Beginner Song but I can tell He was Good, When He stopped, I smirked.

"Not Bad" I said but then I started playing the same song but the Difficult Version Where his Jaw was Dropped Open when he saw me Playing, The Blondie then Joined me, Playing and Singing along, I smiled at him, He smiled back, But Both our Smiles turned into Blushes When our Hands accidentally touched.

"Sorry" He mumbled then Stood up "Hey would you like to be my new Model?" He asked, Grabbing the Camera from the Piano, For some reason, I nodded, I stood up and Followed him, We stopped walking till we reached the Lake, I started making weird and Silly Poses to the Camera as the Guy took Photos of Me, I noticed the Sky turning Orange and as Minutes passed, I found Myself Laying on the Grass beside him.

"You're Different" He suddenly said.

"I'm a Shy 14 year Old Girl" I said.

"In a Good way" He didn't care about my Comment and continued talking "You're maybe Shy but I can feel that You can be Loud"

"First one to notice" I exclaimed, He smiled and I smiled, A moment Passed and I can see him Leaning in, I Froze, but I slowly Leaned in too, I can smell the Axe Body Spray... and Suddenly we were Both Kissing, His Lips were soft and He was Passionate, He was a Good Kisser, 15 Seconds Passed and I was the one that Pulled away, My First Kiss ever!

"Eh..." He Scratched his Hair, I gazed into his Eyes, He gazed into mine and He was about to lean in again and we were interrupted by a Woman Coming behind us.

"Can I talk to you for a Second?" The Woman from the Staff Pointed at me, I nodded, She grabbed me to a Corner then started giving me advises on How I shouldn't sneak out at Night and I'm sure the Blondie will be next, By the Time when the Woman was Done talking, I could see the Sun shining and the Students starting to go to their Parents.

"Who are you anyways?" The Woman asked me, I sighed "Allyson Dawson"

"Your Parents are waiting for you" She said then Left, The Guy seemed to notice that I'm leaving, He waved Goodbye then walked away, I ran to my Cabin, Grabbed My Suitcases then Started walking outside it, Holding the Backpack, I met Elliot, Who was Hanging out with a Few Guys, As He saw me, He walked up to me.

"You said you worked at Sonic Boom, Miami right?" Elliot smiled.

"Yeah" I smiled back.

"I live in Nashville but We're looking for a Place in Miami so I'll write you, When I come there, We can meet" He said then Gave me a Kiss on the Cheek and Left, I smiled, I'm gonna Miss him, He was a Great Friend, Finally something that Distracts me from That Kiss, My First Kiss, I saw Dad's Car, Dad smiled, I was gonna run for a Hug but...

_"Wait up..."_


	2. Oh No, Here we Go

**Ally's P.O.V:**

"Ally The Store is Open, Your Shift"

"Okay Dad" I said, I went downstairs to the Store, Just Finished Writing a New Song, Usually The Customers Don't come that Early, So I stood by the Counter, Thinking about Memories, I'm now 17 Years Old, I changed a lot since that Camp ended, I'm A Little Girly right now, and Taller but Still Short, An Old Friend would never recognize me.

"Guess Who got a Job at Mail Boxes and So Forth"

"Let me Guess..." I said, I made a Funny Face "Nah I Don't know"

"It's me Silly" She smiled "Oh Here's a letter from Elliot" Trish Grabbed it out from her Mailbag, I snatched it from her Hands "It's so Sweet by the way" She said, I Glared at her.

"You read it?" I raised an eyebrow at her, She nodded "As If I didn't read Your Father's Mail" I gave her another Glare "He really gotta pay those Lat-" Interrupted Trish.

"I know, Give me a Second, I wanna read the Letter" I started opening it, I grabbed the Paper and started reading.

_Sup Ally,_

_Hey Als, Sorry I haven't Sending any Letters Lately, Grandma is here, How are you?  
_

_How's the Store? I can't wait to see you in Two Weeks, Sis, I gotta tell you_

_about this Girl, She's Adorable, I miss you so Much and your Advises_

_Camp Days Huh? You know I'm Listening to 'The Monster' by Eminem_

_Ever Heard of it? anyways write me Soon, I can't wait to hear from you_

_Ally those Two or Three years since we last Saw each other were Crazy_

_I truly Miss you, and When I see you, I'll Give the Longest Hug ever_

_Your Elliot xD_

"Sweet huh?" Trish showed up behind me, I couldn't yell at her, Since that letter made me Happy, So I smiled and Nodded "You Guys look Cute together, I ship you two"

"No way Elliot is like My Brother" I said "Maybe A BBF"

"Its BFF" She thought "Hey I'm Your Best Friend!" Trish glared.

"Best Brunette Friend?" I smiled "Duh That's him"

"You Still like that Guy?" Trish rolled her eyes "It was just one Kiss"

"My First Kiss" I corrected.

"I'm Sure Elliot's a Better Kisser" Trish said "Don't tell me it was your only Kiss"

"Whaaaaaaat?" I lied

"You Don't even know his Name" Trish explained "Its a one in a Million chance about you Two meeting again"

"Your right" I looked down, She was right again, 3 Years, and He is still on my Mind, I need to move on.

"Whatever" Trish replied"I can't believe I'm going to say this but I got a Job to go to" and Just like that, She walked away, She acted as if It's the End of the World, Trish DeLaRosa going to a Job, 15 Minutes of Boredom Passed, All I did was Drawing in a Blank Paper that was in front of me, That's When a Redhead Guy walked up to me.

"Okay I'll Have this and That, Maybe this, Of course NOT that" He pointed at almost everything in the Store, But That's not it, He started touching everything, Causing an acoustic Guitar to Fall down, Luckily It wasn't Broken, I tried to keep Calm and Fake smiled.

"Sir May I help you?" I walked up to the Weird Guy Who Pouted at the Guitar.

"Of course You Can" He then Smiled, He was wearing Eye-Painful Colors, "We're Filming a New Music Video for Austin Moooon"

"Austin Moon?" I asked, Austin Moon was an internet Sensation, He got Popular When He wrote His First Song 'Steal your Heart' But He Stopped Posting since then, He started Uploading Videos of him Singing Covers maybe A Month ago, He isn't as Popular as Before but He still Gets it, I don't know What Brings him Here and right now.

"Dez..." Austin Moon walked inside the Store "This isn't Miami's Best Music Store" When He saw me, He Suddenly stopped walking, "Don't tell me She's one of the Staff"

"I am" I raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry" He scratched his Neck "You Guys Rock" He tried to save himself then He walked quickly to the Redhead, Dez, Since the Internet sensation just said his Name.

"Austin What Guitar color would you Like?" His Friend asked, Austin thought for a Second then spoke "This Black Electric one" He Smiled.

"What Kind of Drums?" Dez asked again, Austin Smirked "You Know, The One we Used to film the Other Music Video" They acted as if I wasn't there.

"And Ms...?" The Dumb Redhead said.

"Dawson"

"And...We'll have that Piano over there" Dez Pointed at One, I Smirked and walked up to Austin "Credit Card or Cash Superstar?"

"My Number is Gonna Work it out" Austin winked at me, then Handed me a Paper.

"I'm Sorry We Don't accept that" I said.

"See This isn't the Best Store, The Store that's Across Town always accept my Number" Austin whined.

"But the Quality here is Better" His Friend explained, I nodded When He spoke.

"What about" The Blond Spoke "I mention that These instruments are from Sonic Boom at the End of the Video"

"Nope"

"Dez! Help"

"Listen you Two Sort it out, I'm gonna go and continue writing my New Movie" So the Colorful Guy left, Leaving the Sensation standing there, He pouted.

"Please!" He was on his knees.

"No" I said.

"Fine" He stood up, and was about to leave

"I wanted to ask you a Question?" I stopped him "Why are you doing Covers not writing Songs anymore?" That was something I first thought of When I saw him.

"I'm not a Songwriter" He asnwered "I wrote Steal Your Heart When I was 15 about this Girl" He smiled "But I guess I never saw her again" He shrugged, Still smiling.

"I know that Feeling" She thought then returned back to reality "Thank you for Stopping by at Sonic Boom, Hope to see you again"

"Really?"

"No" She shoved him outside the Store and ran to the Practice Room, She was getting Bored, And She was Positive that No one would be Here Right Now, She sat Down on the Piano Bench and Started Singing.

_I've been wishin' for somethin' missin'_  
_To fill this empty space_  
_To show the person behind the curtain_  
_So you'll understand_  
_Who I really am_

_The me that you don't see_  
_Is praying there's a chance you still believe_  
_Tell me that I'm worth it_  
_I'll prove that I deserve it_  
_And I can be_  
_The me that you don't see _

"Great Song"

"Woah!" I said "What are you doing here?" It was him

"I wanted a Business Card" He asked "You Know, If I'm actually gonna Buy Anything I need to Call the Store", I Nodded, I wanted to avoid my Anger, I just pulled one out of My Back Pocket and Handed him, I left him in the Practice Room and ran Downstairs, I couldn't Stand him, But I gotta admit.

_He seems Friendly._

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V:**

After A Long Day of Casting Dez's Movie 'Claws Dun Dun Dun' We Chose all the Cast except Three and They were the Most Important Roles of All, Girl#2's Stunt Double, The Female Lead and The Claw Itself, We just got the Villain, My Friend, The Screaming Kid and A few People who will just stand at the Beach, Of course I'm the Male lead, anyways, I walked inside My House, I saw Mom Cooking Dinner in the Kitchen, I waved Hello and walked upstairs to My Room, I did My Homework, Opened My Tweeter then Checked My Phone.

**Sup Dez? You Free, I'm Bored**

**Austin,**

I Looked at My Desk and saw all those Pictures I took When I was young and Beside them were something I put Today, The Paper written on it My Unfinished Song, If I sung it, They'd think I'm Ed Sheeran, I Shrugged and Pulled out My Wallet from My Front Pocket but I pulled something else, The Sonic Boom Card, That Girl Gave me, I Thought about her for a Second, The way She sung that Song, She can Sing well, and is A great Songwriter, SONGWRITER! I Unlocked My Phone again and dialed the Number.

"Please Answer Girl, Please Answer" I murmured.

"Hello?" A That was a Man's voice.

"Is that Sonic Boom?" I asked, The Girl should be the One answering my Calls.

"Yeah, Would you like to Buy an Instrument?" He seems Happy while talking to me.

"Excuse me" I said "You Have a Brunette, Short Girl who works here right?"

"Yeah" I can hear his Happy Tone disappearing "Why are you asking about her?"

"Uh..." I said "She treated me Rudely Today at the Store" I made up anything but That was almost True.

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"Ally!" He called her, So her Name is Ally, Info Number 1.

"Yes Dad?" I can Hear through the Line, Wait _Dad?! _

"There was this Customer who said you treated him Rudely" His Dad Lectured her.

"I Didn-" She was interrupted, I think I got her in Trouble.

"Go and Apologize to the Young Man and We'll talk about this Later" He said "I'll go and Check on the Customers while your Apologizing"

"Hello?" She spoke through the Phone, She seemed Angry.

"What up?" I smiled.

"So Its you" She almost yelled "What do you want?" She whined.

"Ummmm" I didn't know How to tell her.7

"Cmon I'm not Free to talk with you all Day" She was right.

_"W-Write Me Songs?..."_

**So, What about Reviewing Huh? Telling me what you think about this Story, This is just the Start! Follow if you wanna know What's gonna Happen next :) Just a Reminder that you Readers All Rock, And I'd be Glad if I have some support Here by Reviews :)**

**Next Chapter Coming up xoxo**


	3. As Simple as That

"W-Write Me Songs?..." I said nervously, I heard a Sigh on the Other Line.

"Listen Superstar, I Don't have time to write you songs" She explained.

"You write your Own Songs" I Made my point here "Just 2 or 3 Hours of your Time would mean a Lot to me" I begged "Please?"

"I Don't know..."

"Listen, I'll go to Sonic Boom after Half an Hour then we can Meet and Discuss Whats Gonna Happen" I said.

"Ehh" She thought "Okay"

"YES!"

"Don't get that Excited" I can hear her Laughter "You said _Discuss_ not Write"

"Maybe I'll change your Mind" I Smiled, Hopefully, I might have a Comeback and Be More Famous than ever!

"Well We Close on Sundays at 4:30" She said, I Shrugged "Its Early, I know" She said "So Come by after it Closes so We can write Songs while No one's watching"

"You just said Write Songs" I smiled, That means She'll actually write me a Song, Austin Shoots, Austin Scores "I'll see you Later" I Smirked.

"4:30 or No Songs" She demanded "See you Later..."

_"Partner"_

* * *

I walked to this Empty Store, If Dez was Here, He'd turn it into a Horror Movie Scene, anyways, I walked inside, Pushing the Glass Door, I saw her sitting on the Brown Piano Bench That was behind the Counter.

"4 Minutes Late" She smirked.

"Oh Cmon" I Shrugged and sat Beside her, Pushing her so I can sit Down properly, "So... "

"So..."

"You are the the Songwriter here, Now Write a Song!"

"Its not that Easy" She explained She turned around to face me instead of the Piano, I can see her Brown Eyes Glaring into mine, They were so Close I smiled then Backed away, Meaning that I was Joking but I can see she Backed away because of the Distance, She let it go then asked me "Slow Song?"

"Nah"

"Pop?"

"Yeah"

"Well I'm not that Good with that Type since I've only written a Few" She said "So your Help is needed" She then Started playing Some Notes, That I'd never be Able to Play but She suddenly Stopped.

"Any Ideas about the Lyrics?" I asked.

"Well Its your Song" She answered "Just tell me what are you feeling right now" She held a Brown Book, She held it, It had the Letter A on the Cover, I bet it stands for Ally so I'm Guessing that Its really Important to her

"Excitement" I smiled.

"Go on"

"Joy" I looked at the Instruments that were Hung up on the Wall.

"Yeah and..."

"I feel like" I tried to find the Word "I can do anything" I smiled "I want to write the Lyrics to Persuade People to be Like me" I explained, She seemed to be Listening.

"I can relate"

"Are you the Rocking, Loud Type?" I smiled

"No..." She said, I noticed how Her Face changed Upside Down, I tried to make an eye contact with her, Maybe It'll cheer her up, But She looked away, So I gave up, right now, Just Leaving Girls dealing with themselves.

"Oh"

"I have Stage Fright" She finally looked at me, or actually, Looking up to me since I'm Taller than her "I Don't usually Sing in front of anyone"

"And you write Songs?" I pointed at the Piano.

"Yeah" She suddenly Smiled "Music is like one of the Few things that Cheers me up" She explained.

"Same here" I smiled back "Though My Parents say I have no Chance in getting in the Music World" I shrugged "I wanna prove them Wrong"

"My Dad said the exact same thing" She raised an eyebrow while smiling, Wonder was Shown in her eyes "He wanted me to concentrate more at School"

"I don't really care about School" I said

"Well I'm a straight A student" She disagreed, But Still smiling, A Moment passed and I noticed her Eyes returning back to the Piano instead of Looking Straight into mine "Lets continue writing the Song Okay?"

"I'm Gonna like" I said "Sing What I want to tell you" I looked at her, I felt bad that She had this Stage Fright, The Best Feeling in the World is to Share your Talents with Everyone and Live your Dream, I noticed her Smiling When I started singing.

_Stop, Hiding out in the shadows_  
_Scared to show the world you exist_

I'm not a Songwriter so I Don't know What to say next, There's A lot of Words that I can sing so Ally can realize How Stupid her Stage Fright is and How She needs to conquer it but Luckily Ally continued the Lyrics as If That was inside her Heart, She sung in front of me, In Purpose.

_Don't lock yourself in the darkness_  
_The world is so much brighter than this_

She then stopped singing and Wrote down in Her Book then She sung again.

_Yeah, if you never take a shot_  
_You're never gonna win_  
_So turn it all around._

"What's the Chorus?" She asked, I shrugged, I'm not the Songwriter here, She seemed to be reading something in her Book, Carefully, I was Gonna Grab it and start reading with her But She demanded "Don't touch My Book!"

"Sorry" I said, I started chanting a few Notes "Na Na Na Na" I smiled then Played on the Piano.

_And break down the walls, whoa_

She smiled at me then Surprisingly, She Supplied the Chorus.

_Don't be afraid to let them fall_  
_Break down the walls_  
_Whoa_  
_And you can dare to have it all_  
_Come on and give it everything you can_  
_Take a chance, make a stand_  
_and break, break, break down the walls_  
_break down the walls, yeah._

"Of course with some Guitar and a Little Auto tune It'll be your Style" She said then Closed her Book.

"Well that was Fast" I laughed.

"Yeah"

"You can Break down the Walls right?" I suddenly asked, Ally smile faded when I spoke, But she tried to draw it back again.

"I Don't know" She said "I'd like to Show everyone My Voice, My Songs but I just Can't" Ally then Stood up, I stood up too.

"Why? Just take a Chance and Break down the Walls" I said then an Idea came up to me "Maybe you can Perform it with me, People would love our Duet and Your Amazing Voice"

"Just put yourself in My Shoes" She said "I chew My Hair when I go on Stage, I wanna throw up When I see an Audience, I don't think I'm ready yet" She explained, I sighed but Nodded afterwards.

"Ally Dawson I'm not Austin Moon if You Didn't Conquer You Stage Fright Because of me" I laughed "Its A Bet" She added, I nodded.

"Maybe in the Future We'd sing a Duet written by You once again" I said.

"Maybe"

"I had a Great Time writing songs with you" I said, She nodded then Smiled.

"I feel the same way" She walked upstairs then Stopped, One thing that Depressed me, She isn't my Songwriter, She just wrote me a Song, ONE song! Neither of us know If we'll ever sit on this Piano Bench once again, She'll be writing me a Song, I'll be singing as Today, We'd make a Good Team, She seems like a Nice Girl, She waved then went inside her Practice Room.

* * *

I walked up to my Room again, This time, I was thinking about Sleeping till The Morning than Chatting with my Friends, But All My Plans were forgotten When I saw Dez sitting on My Bed, Checking his Phone, I walked up to him then Did our Handshake.

"What up"

"What are you doing here?" I fake smiled, I was too tired to Obey Dez and Follow him in his Crazy thoughts but When I'm with him, Fun is What's on My Mind All The Time.

"Just came by to Hang out with My Superstar Bud" He said "And Play Video Games, Mom took Mine in her Bedroom" He beamed then Turned on My T.V, He grabbed a Joystick then Started Playing, I joined in Too, Medal of Honor was the Game that Dez and I always enjoyed, Especially When he was Here, Dez started the Conversation.

"How did it go with The Instruments thing, Are you going to film the Cover" He asked.

"Even Better, We both wrote a Song" I smiled, Still Playing the Game.

"Wow That's Good" He turned serious "Well I can't wait to Film it"

"and I can't wait to sing it" I said.

"Its kinda weird that She suddenly wrote you a Song and Opened up her Heart" Dez said "She seemed like the Non-Sociable Type"

"Hell Yeah She is" I confirmed, He nodded then I spoke again "She has Stage Fright"

"Great" Dez randomly said, He was focusing in the Game.

"But She has an Amazing Voice, You Know She could be a Great Singer" I added "I feel Bad for her"

"I don't know How She'll affect us" Dez said "You're gonna help her with that Fear?"

"Yeah"

"Why?" He asked.

_"She just reminds me of Something, I feel like I can change her..."_

**Austin got a New Friend, Team Austin is Starting to Happen but What about Auslly? :D 3 Trying to Post although School keeps me Busy, Reviews Please :D xoxo**


	4. Nowhere that we know

**Ally's P.O.V:**

I was in the store, Three Days after Elliot sent me a Letter and The Song Austin and I wrote, Trish went to Camp with her Family on the weekend so I couldn't talk to her, since we were speaking about Trish, I saw her walking up to me, smiling as always.

"Hey Ally"

"Hey" I said as always then I looked at her, weirdly, something was unusual "wait...You Didn't get a Job?"

"Yup"

"Wow" I said then returned to the Register.

"And I'm offering you one" She walked until she was standing beside me.

"I have one already" I laughed "And It's Great"

"The one I'm offering is so much better" Trish argued "You get to sing all day while serving Customers"

"You mean the Melody Diner?"

"Yeah" She smiled proudly.

"I don't like the Idea of singing in front of People" I said "And My Job keeps me Busy so I don't think Changing it would be the best idea"

"Cmon, Yesterday my Boss said the He needed more waiters" Trish whined "If I get an Active, Co-operative one, I'll get a Promotion" She took a Step back, Grinning and raising her thumb up so I can see.

"Wait You kept a Job since yesterday?" I laughed as If Trish was joking about this whole thing but I noticed that Trish didn't laugh with me so I stopped then Looked at her "What do we gain?"

"I gain more Money" She smiled "And you gain those Boring College Application thing about reviews from your Job"

"But I have one!"

"Gosh Ally you Don't understand" She put her Hand on my shoulder then Beamed "More equals Better"

"I think being Stable on One job will impress them more than A few" I shrugged

"The best thing is that It will help you conquer you Fright" I actually started to think about that, maybe singing while working isn't as Bad as I think.

"I don't know..." I hesitated "I'll tell you Later"

"I'm willing to Keep my Job for two more Days because of you" Trish said "If you didn't tell me by then, I'll have to get Fired"

"Okay thanks Trish" I said, She just stood still "You can go"

"Oh That's not why I came here"

"Huh?"

"That's NOT why I came here" She spoke louder.

"I can hear you" I said "then Why did you stop by?"

"Nothing" She shrugged "Just a Question" She glared "an Important Question" A Death Glare was shown in her eyes.

"Just say the Damn Question, you're creeping me out" I backed away.

"Did you write Austin Moon a song?" Her glare turned into a smile.

"How the...?" I wondered "You found out?"

"Gosh Ally, your name is all over the internet" Trish smirked then pulled out her Phone and touched the YouTube icon, We waited a few moments to Load then I saw Austin, He was standing on a Sidewalk beside Miami Beach, He was smiling as always, Wearing a Sleeveless Red Shirt and Black Jeans to show of his Muscles.

_"Sorry Guys, I haven't uploaded my own Songs in a while, Well here I am with a Single" He beamed as if not knowing what He's going to say then he Smiled "This song is Called Break Down the walls, This is to anyone who is afraid to live his Dreams, as if he likes living in a Shadow" He raised an eyebrow and pointed to the Camera "Oh this song is written by a Beautiful songwriter called Ally Dawson" He said "Dez play the Song" then He started singing and as I said, It was more of a Austin Moon song when He sung it._

I suddenly found myself Blushing, Trish grinned at me "You Beautiful songwriter" She teased.

"Its just one song"

"Well Text me today" She ignored my comment and walked outside the Store.

"Dad My shift is over" I yelled and walked outside the Store, hoping that I'd have a small chat with her but When i was outside, She was already gone, well I'm not gonna stay inside the Store forever so I walked to the Food court, grabbed a Sandwich from Mini's then sat on a Table.

"Saw the Video?"

I turned around and saw Austin, I nodded then smiled, He smiled back "What do you think of the Video?"

"It's great" I said "Dez's Directing right?" He nodded.

"He's clumsy but a Genius!" He said "It has 5 Million views on YouTube!"

"That's Great"

"Yeah" He nodded "Thank you Ally" He smiled.

"It came from my Heart" I said "I should be the one thanking you"

"You know What?"

"What?"

"Let's go Nowhere that we know"

"Huh?"

"I'm Bored Ally" He whined "Maybe You'll be inspired and write me another song" He smirked, I shook my Head.

"Uhhh sure" I agreed "but where?"

"You know there was this Place, A plot of green land beside the Highway"

"I remember that It was a Camp" I said.

"Yeah This is the only place where I can feel relaxed"

"I didn't go there since like forever"

_"Lets go then" _


	5. Is that Possible?

**3+ Reviews for the next Chapter.**_  
_

_Let's go then"_

"Just like that?" I wondered, He nodded, I gave him a look, He just beamed.

"Oh wait we better go ask our parents" Austin never missed the sarcasm in his tone "Loose a bit" He said, giving me the same look back.

"I can be cool" I smirked.

"Yeah Of course" He mumbled.

"Don't tease me"

"Do you consider that TEASING?" He asked, I nodded, He shrugged "Okay then Prove it"

"You can see the True me when we arrive to that Spot" I said.

"I doubt that" Austin smirked "Anyways let's get there, It's 4 pm, We don't want to spend the Night there" He said, He walked me to his Car then entered, after 45 Minutes of driving while Singing alone to Music, Austin had weird CD's of unknown Artists, Spanish songs and A whole Album of an Egyptian Rock Band, but to be honest, Their songs were Good, And a Turkish singer, I didn't imagine that a Guy like Austin learns that much about Music.

"We're here" He said, as He opened My Side-Door, I smiled then nodded thankfully, He just grinned and walked behind me, I saw the Rusty small iron gate in-front of me, I smiled to myself, _Old Memories,_ as I passed the gate, My eyes were widened when I saw what happened to that Place, It was quite, not one but me and Austin.

"It changed" I murmured, The Grass were so long that if a Foreigner saw this Place He'd think He is in a Forest, Flies and Butterflies were flying around but the Place still has its own thing.

"Yup" Austin said as he stood beside me, He was looking at the Sky then he looked at me "How come I never saw you at this Music Camp, I almost knew everyone"

"Well I only been there for a Summer not several ones and I only been friends with Three, Trish, My Roommate and a Guy who I...uh... K-" I was interrupted.

"I don't want to invade your Privacy" He half smiled "Don't be nervous we're not going to Jail" Austin laughed then walked up to a Large Cabin, I remember that, I followed him, almost running, When I entered there were a few Instruments, well actually one Instrument, A Guitar.

"Someone forgot the Guitar" I commented.

"Nope" He picked it up "It's mine" and started playing the Chords, He started singing a Clumsy song "_I have lots of Guitars/ and I don't know what to do/ so I brought here/ Maybe I can sing to you?"_ I laughed, He laughed.

"So you're a Good song writer" I complimented "You Don't need me" He shook his Head in response "You need Inspiration, That's it"

"Ally Dawson" He walked closer to me "I need you, With your Help I can reach my Dreams" We were an Inch apart, That made me nervous "Please" He then backed away.

"I guess I can write you another song" Ally shrugged, He smiled.

"Not just a Song" He looked at me, then walked in circles "Why don't you be my Songwriter?"

"What?"

"Cmon think about it" Austin said "It'll be great, You're a songwriter with Stage fright, I'm a Performer with no songs, We'll totally rock it" He then grabbed my Hand and spun me around.

"I don't know, Just give me time to think about it" I said, Moments passed and He kept looking at me.

"Mmm"

"What you mean now?" I asked.

**Austin's P.O.V:**

Partnering with Ally would be a Great Idea, She's one of the Best songwriters, The Song she wrote was a Hit! I'd chase her for a Hundred Years if She could take off my Career, We'd be a Great Team, plus She's a Great Friend, One Day, I'd help her, about the conquering her Stage fright thing, That's the true meaning of Friendship.

"Okay Ally, Here's my number, You can tell me by Tomorrow" I pulled out a Paper, written on it my Number, I put in my Pocket in case a Girl asked for it, You never know.

"Okay" She gave it a quick look then smiled at me "So what to do in this empty place?" She sat down

"I guess Sing along or Talk or relax..." I suggested "I don't know, I've never been here with someone" I sat down in front of her.

"What about a Game" Ally suggested.

"Truth or Dare" I smiled.

"What?"

"You never played Truth or Dare?!" I laughed, Ally nodded Innocently which made me stop laughing "I ask you Truth or Dare, If you say Truth I ask you a Question and you answer it" I said "Honestly"I added.

"That seems boring" Ally said

"And If You say Dare, I Dare you to do something and you must do it" I explained.

"That seems Boring...again" She said.

"What do you know about Fun" I smirked.

"Fine let's get done with it" She glared.

"I'm going easy with you" I said, remembering what happened at Old Truth or Dare games.

"Okay I pick Truth"Ally said, I smirked, She seemed to be afraid of my Dares, She has the right to.

"When did you first fall in love?" I asked.

"That's how you go easy?" She asked.

"You don't see that Game at Parties" I said "The truths were about some stuff" She rolled her eyes knowing what kind of stuff he meant "And Dares were mostly making out with someone" I grinned "We're playing a K+ game right now" I said, She nodded "Now Answer"

"Crushing or Falling in love?"

"Falling in love" I answered

"14 years old" She said "till now"

"3 years!" I said "Wow" She nodded "I bet that guy is a loser!"

"He is better than you" She stuck her tongue out.

"Whatever"

"Now Truth or Dare?" Ally asked, I shrugged.

"Truth"

"Your special Kiss" She grinned "Details" She squeaked, I laughed.

"Please the Lips you're looking at Kissed half of Miami girls" I said, She raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"You?" She looked at me in a disgusted face, I nodded, Her disgusted face went away and she shrugged "Who am I kidding, You're almost what every Girl wants"

"My own songwriter is crushing on me" I smirked, She just described me as What every girl wants, I did a Kissing face to annoy her.

"Oh shut up" She hit my arm playfully "And I'm not your songwriter...yet" She smiled "now Answer, The most Special one of them all"

"Ahhh I don't remember actually" I admitted "But I kissed a lot of Girls in the Camp and outside it so I totally forgot" I grinned.

"Heartthrob" She sarcastically said.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" She sighed.

"Your Boring, what can I dare you to do?" I thought.

"I'm gonna do anything!" She challenged then my face lit up.

"Swim in the Lake" I smiled, Her face changed from a Challenging face to a Scared one.

"No way"

"Chicken" I mumbled.

"Who's that?" She said

"You" I dramatically pointed at her which made her laugh "You're not living your life"

"I am" She fought back.

"Then do the fucking dare!" I laughed.

"Okay then" She laughed "I will" She then stood up and ran outside the Place to the open field, I smiled to myself then ran after her, When I was outside, The Sky was Orange and She was standing by the Lake, looking down at the it There were 50 to 70 inches from the Grassy Ground she was standing on to the Orange colored water.

"Okay then your Dare, " I placed my elbow on my shoulder, She was quite short, so It's not comfortable as I thought, I looked to my right to see her face looking down at her Shorts, They were just above their knees so They're not that short then at her white top, I smiled "It's okay they're cool to swim, Now do the Dare"

"Remind me not to play this game with you ever again" She closed her eyes and surprisingly jumped, I laughed when she did that, I felt a few drops of water splashing towards me, As I looked down, and moments passed, Ally showed up.

"How's the water?" I asked, grinning.

"It's...great" She smiled, looking up to me "It feels amazing" She said.

"Hold on" I said, I started taking off my shirt, She closed her eyes, I laughed "What you're gonna see me in the water with you anyways"

"I'm kidding"

"You see the packs?" I pointed at them, laughing "Superman baby!" I yelled, then jumped into the water, a little further than Ally.

"Nice jump" She said.

"Can you swim that far" I asked, she nodded and started swimming towards me, till She was beside me.

"I always do that every time I'm here" I looked at her "Now I'll help you do something relaxing" I placed my Hands on her back then pulled it away "Can I?" I asked, She sighed then nodded, I placed my hands on her back then raised her up in the air for a moment and placed her on the water, So her face was looking up at the Sky.

"Wow" She said.

"Yeah" I was on my back now.

"You know what?"

"what?"

"This is the craziest thing I've ever done" She admitted.

"You know what?" I asked now.

"What?"

"I'm glad that you were with me today" I smiled, After a few minutes, Ally wanted to leave the water, complaining that it was cold, I actually agreed although I sometimes stayed in water until it was 8:30 but I left the water with her, We were now laying down on the Grass, our bodies are still wet, Ally's white top was now almost transparent and her Shorts were totally slim on her body because of the water and I wore my Black shirt, leaving it open to reveal my chest.

"Woah that was tiring" She sighed "But Fun" She then smiled.

"I'm glad you liked it" I said.

"You should come by tomorrow at Sonic Boom" She suggested "I want you and that redhead guy...Dez to meet my Friend Trish, I'm sure you'll like her"

"Of course" I said.

"Austin..." She said, I looked at her "You're a great friend"

"You're a great friend too"

"So now what?" She said.

"You know, since we're in honesty, moment" I gulped, That was the second time, I was gonna say that to a Girl "You are shy but I feel that you can be Loud"

"Not the first one to notice" She sighed, then looked at me, I looked at her too, I was gazing at her brown eyes then her small Lips then back at her eyes, I can feel that I wanted to smile but I couldn't, I kept gazing at her face, Like a fool, She noticed it causing her to blush, and her Blush was the cutest, She stood up.

"It's getting late we should probably go" She stood up and walked away, I can feel that she was smiling but I hate that she broke that moment, I was still laying on the Grass, 'What the Heck was that?' I wondered.

_I'm falling for Ally Dawson..._

**SUPER IMPORTANT! Sorry Sorry Sorry for keeping you Guys waiting almost a WHOLE Month, Schoolwork was keeping me busy, I'm truly sorry, I'll try to update soon if I could, I hope you like this Chapter, Austin likes Ally :D BTW sorry for the capitalization problem, I'm not a Native English speaker, English is my second language so I'm not good at it, _So forgive me If I'm doing this all wrong :p _**

**I think that you guys lost interest in the Story so I'm gonna need a few Reviews to update, That's one of the reasons I stopped writing the Story for a while so We'll start with a...**

** 3+ REVIEWS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER**


	6. How Long did that Take?

_I'm falling for Ally Dawson..._

**Austin's P.O.V:**

"So you Like that Strict Brunette who works at the Store?" Dez said, I looked at him, walking nervously around the Room.

"I think so" I said, "Maybe no" I sighed then looked at Dez who raised an eyebrow at me "Okay Yes!"

"What's so special about her?" Dez chewed some Crunckins "I mean She's Bossy"

"Hey!" I defended her.

"And Geeky..."

"Double Hey!" I finally sat down beside him on My Bed.

"Why do you like her?" Dez asked again, I shrugged, He looked at me "There are a lot of Fish in the Sea"

"I know but-"

"You chose the Hardest Fish to catch" The Crunckins were so loud in his Mouth and the view of his Mouth talking while those Cheesy chips in her teeth weren't Good as he spoke.

"But I like her" I whined.

"Tell me more about her" Dez turned 90 Degrees to face me.

"Her Brown eyes make me Melt and The way she smiles...Oh and the way She tries something New and Crazy when I'm with her" I spoke from Ally my heart, But so loud, I then started daydreaming "And her small, petite, pink Lips makes me when smash mine into hers"

"Easy Tiger!" Dez said, I shivered in my place When someone stormed in, Dez almost let out a Girl-scream.

"Who's the Lucky Girl my son has a Crush on" My Mom, Mimi Moon, entered, Man She was Loud that Probably the whole neighborhood heard her.

"Mom!"

"Oh my God, My son has a Crush" She sat down between me and Dez "Tell me more!"

"I said the same thing Mimi" Dez smiled, My Mother gave him a Glare "Mrs. Moon " He corrected himself then stood up, nervously scratching his hair, I turned my Head to look at mom, ignoring Dez.

"Mom It's no big deal!" I explained.

"It is to me" She smiled "I never see you describe a Girl like that" Her eyes are wide now, which were creepy, it got the Heck out of me, "Tell me everything, When did you meet? How does she look like? When did you fall in love with her? Did you kiss her?"

"Mom!" I half laughed "No mother does that like you" I raised an eyebrow

"Well 'TheBeckyMom159' on 'MotherandTeenager. org' Did that to her elder daughter" The Mom smiled, I shrugged, But Her smile widened "Now tell me!"

"I can't" I said, Her face fell down but lit up again when I spoke "Dez and I are gonna meet her now"

"That's sweet" She said "But You'll tell me everything when you're back"

"Sure" I Sarcastically said "Let's go Dez"

* * *

I walked inside Sonic Boom and saw her standing behind the Counter, smiling when I walked inside, Beside her was a Short Latina, She was grinning at us, I walked up to face her.

"Well Hey, you're early" She smiled.

"Hey..." I said "Bud" I nervously said 'Austin Moon never loses his _Swag_' I thought, She raised an eyebrow at me.

"Austin this is Trish, Trish this is Austin" She introduced her Friend, I gave Trish a Friendly smile, She smiled back then She raised an eyebrow when she saw Dez.

"Who's the Funky tall Guy?" She said nodding towards Dez.

"This is Dez, Dez meet Trish" as Trish pointed out her Hand.

"You smell like Bacon" He smiled.

"I don't like you" Trish made a disgusted face, Dez apologized.

"Austin I have great news" Ally walked up to me, looking up to me.

"Is it... about _love_ or _liking _someone?" I said..._Shit.__  
_

"What?" She slightly laughed as She spoke.

"Nothing" I ran my Hands through my Hair and let out a Smile "What's the news?"

"I want to be your songwriter" She smiled.

"YES!" I smiled "Thanks Ally you'll never regret it" Before I even spoke, I found her hugging me, standing on her tiptoes, I blushed, hoping Trish didn't notice me then Hugged her back, That lasted for 5 Seconds, Good Progress, Next Goal a_ Kiss _maybe?

"Ally, I hate to break that moment but Elliot sent you an e-mail" She said, Ally then let go of me and ran to Trish who was holding her mobile.

"Privacy" Ally said as she snatched her mobile from Trish, She then smiled wide when she read what was written on the Screen.

"Who's Elliot?" Dez asked.

"Ally's boyfriend" Trish teased.

"He's not my Boyfriend" Ally argued as She locked her phone and put it aside.

"Well He's your soon to be Boyfriend" Trish smiled.

"No!" Ally said, She then gave me a look, requesting me to help her.

"Don't get Ally mad, We just celebrated her being my songwriter" I said Her weird look turned into a smile.

"He's coming earlier as a Surprise, He's at the airport" Ally squeaked, I felt jealousy running in me.

"When did you meet Idiot?" I said, "I mean Elliot" I saved myself, Trish laughed.

"At the Music Camp, He was my roommate" Ally smiled, then it all came flooding back.

_"You're in the Drums Class with Elliot?" The 14 year old soft voice rang inside my Head._

_"Oh so You're Elliot's roommate?" I asked, He was a flirt, I bet he had it on with her "You Know People wonder what you do in the Cabin together"_

_"He's not that Type of Guys, He can be Trusted" She defended him._

_"Chill I was just Kidding" Man, She was strict._

As I remembered that, I ran super fast out of the Store, as if I was in a marathon, A few minutes passed and I ran inside my Home, Mom smiled at me but I ran fast to my room, Slamming the door behind me, I ran my Hands through my Hair and thought, _Ally is the Girl I kissed in the Camp, It's HER!_

"It's her" I said, Then I had a Flashback again.

_"Crushing or Falling in love?"_

_"Falling in love" I answered_

_"14 years old" She said "till now"_

_"3 years!" I said "Wow" She nodded "I bet that guy is a loser!"_

_"He is better than you" She stuck her tongue out._

_"Whatever"_

"She still Likes me!" I screamed, I didn't know why I was talking to myself but I felt like it, She liked me this whole time, I then grabbed my phone and texted Dez.

**DEZ, Emergency, Stop talking 2 Ally and Trish **

**and Run here FAST!**

**-Austin**

As I hit send, another Message came to me.

**Austin, Why did you run out of the Store**

**We were gonna write a song :/**

**Reply when your Free.**

**-Ally**

I sighed then started Typing.

**Sorry Als, Family emergency, I **

**totally forgot that, I'm gonna**

**come by Anytime if I wanted to**

**I'm looking forward to write a**

**song with you :) x**

**-Austin**

I hit send and surprisingly, She replied super Fast.

**Family emergency? Does that explain**

**why Dez ran out of the Store yelling**

**your name :D anyways Take your **

**time, I can wait :) P.S: I like the name**

**Als xx**

**-Ally**

I smiled as I saw her reply that When I locked the phone and saw the sweaty redhead storming inside the Room "What's the emergency?" He breathed "Did you see a unicorn?" He smiled.

"No It's about Ally" I explained.

"Oh Dammit" He said and laid down on my bed, Man, He looked tired

"She's the girl I kissed!" I smiled.

"Which one?" He beamed at me.

"Remember that Girl at camp, I always told you about when I came home" I explained.

"The one that took you two weeks to stop talking about her?" Dez asked, I nodded, smiling, He raised an eyebrow "What a coincidence!"

"Yeah"

"But what are you gonna do, There's that Elliot" Dez reminded me, I almost cursed under my breath, but I smiled and Grabbed a Guitar.

"I'll write her a song, Fascinate her before Elliot comes" I smiled "And I'll tell her the Truth after all She's still in love with me"

"Write her a Song?" Dez asked, I nodded, "You don't how to write a song" He reminded me again but I wasn't mad.

"If I described her" I said "I can write a hundred songs"

"Cheesy" He murmured.

"Help me out" I begged.

"What does she make you feel like?" Dez asked, _The Love Whisper._

"When I see her I'm like _Upside_ _down_"

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

Hours passed since I saw Austin, Trish left because she wanted to quit the Melody Diner Job, I replied with a NO, I love my job after all, It was a normal day, But that changed when Trish walked in again, wearing The Melody Diner uniform again.

"Guess who I ran into?" She smiled

"Who?"

"Me!" The tall Brunette walked inside, He was smiling, The same old smile I used to see three years ago.

"Elliot!" I ran and gave him a Tight Hug.

"I missed you" He said "How's my Lil sis doing?"

"Happy Because her Best Brunette friend is home" I smiled, Still Hugging "Don't let me go"

"Awww That's so cute" Trish said "You two are a really cute couple" As Elliot and I heard that we backed away form each other, Blushing hard.

"Trish He is crushing" I explained as I looked up to him.

"Actually She is now My Girlfriend" He smiled, I smiled.

"That's Great, She finally noticed how Charming you are" I said.

"Thanks to you" He smiled back "With your advises since that camp, She noticed my desperate love for her" He said "Thank you" And as he said, He grabbed me and spun me around, Just like camp days when she talked to him, I laughed as He spun me, He stopped spinning me but He was still holding me, He smiled at me, I smiled at him, That went on for seconds but our faces were now Focused on a Blond Figure who walked inside the store, holding his Guitar, but that face fell down when he saw me and Elliot.

_"Oh..."_

**DRAMA! 4+ reviews for next Chapter :) WOAH #AustinAndAllySeason4 We made it! :D **

**A&A NEW OPENING THEME, HEATH AND KEVIN CONFIRMED IT (YOUTUBE)/watch?v=V5CLk7dNkRw**


	7. Dumb but Beautiful

**Austin's P.O.V**

"Oh..." Was all I said, I half smiled, Seeing the Position they were in, She was smiling at him and He was smiling at her, The way She looked down at him, That's it, I've got no Chance. EVER!

"Hey Austin" She said, still in that weird Position, "Elliot you can put me down" She smiled, He smiled back at her then gently held her waist and put her on the Ground.

"Hey..." I stood in my place, not moving any step forward..

"What are you doing here?" Trish said "You broke off the Cutest moment ever" She smiled at Elliot and Ally, Who blushed again.

"I was gonna show Ally that song I wrote" I said, looking down "For The next Music Video of course" I lied.

"Oh I wanna listen to it" Ally smiled innocently at me, I shook my Head.

"You seem Busy now" I said "I'll just see you tomorrow" I didn't wanna show Ally what I felt now but I couldn't help but Look at the Ground as I walked out of the Store.

"Well Bye, Austin" Elliot said, trying to act nice, I fake smiled then started walking and exactly 6 Seconds passed and I felt a Hand holding mine, I turned around and saw Ally.

"Is there anything wrong?" She said, I shook my head, She half smiled at me "Cmon we're friends now and Partners, You can tell me anything" She said.

"It's nothing Ally, really nothing" I smiled, She bought it, I then put the Hand she was holding in my Pocket "I'm gonna go now, See you tomorrow Als" And as I walked away, turning around, My face fell down again, It was getting cloudy but not too much cloud for a rain, everything was now _slow__, _I never got Heartbroken, and That's how it felt, I was now walking inside my House, My Mom and Dad eating Dinner, I heard the mumbling something probably inviting me but I shrugged and walked to my Room.

"Hey, bud" I saw Dez sitting on my Desk, eating Pizza, I gave him a look.

"You're still here?" I wondered.

"Ally told me something was going on so I came here" He smiled and put his Hand on my shoulder "Friend"

"Okay" I said "Friend"

"Tell the Love whisper, What's going on?" Dez said.

"Elliot is going on" I complained "I was gonna sing the song but He was holding her, Like they were deeply in love" I explained, He nodded as if he wants me to continue, I shrugged and scratched my hair "Maybe she doesn't like me, Maybe I lost my Swag"

"Austin Moon Never lost or _will _lose his Swag" Dez answered "You said it yourself, She liked you this whole time" He reminded me but I wasn't convinced at all.

"Dez" I said "Maybe She wasn't spilling the Truth" I said "Maybe When she saw Elliot she forgot the Guy whom she kissed at that Camp" I explained "And If I told her that I like her now as the Sensation Austin Moon, Maybe She'll back out of being my Partner"

"Then tell her the Truth about the Camp and that Kiss" Dez suggested.

"What if The Guy she liked at the Camp was Elliot not me" I said, closing my eyes "Maybe She thought our Kiss was a mistake and We'll both feel awkward when we Work together"

"I don't know..."

"I lost her as a Girlfriend, At least I don't want to lose her as a Friend" I opened my eyes again "She is the best thing that ever happened in my Life" I said.

"Listen you said that about your ex-girlfriends and you're now over them!" He smiled.

"Ally is different"

"Well then You have to tell her sooner or later, If you didn't then..." Dez is serious today, I'm not used to that but He's really useful.

"Then what?"

_"Let her go..." _

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

I was in the Practice room with Elliot, We were both sitting in front of each other on those chairs, We started talking about what happened since the Last time we saw each other,

"Hey your job is to give me advises on how to keep her" He laughed, He started describing her.

"Can I get a Break of listening, Let's eat something" I suggested, He nodded.

"But Hey, It's half and hour and Your Business is to listen" He smiled, I nodded, smiling.

After a while, I heard snoring and I realized that He was sleeping, He must be tired, I slightly laughed and laid my Hands on his Hair and started messing it, If one thing Elliot hated was his Hair being Messy, since It was quite I heard someone opening the Store's door, I slowly walked downstairs and saw that It was Austin.

"Hey, Feeling better?" I asked, He nodded smiling.

"Listen to that song I wrote" He smiled "I really want you to hear it"

"Great" I smiled, He took a breath and started playing on the Guitar he brought an hour ago.

_I always get this funny feeling_  
_Every time you come around_  
_It's like I'm walking on the ceiling_  
_Both feet off the ground_

_And it's so right but feels so left_  
_Upside down like I'm losing my head_  
_Cuz I know where my heart belongs–_  
_With you again_

He smiled at me, I really liked the Song it was Great, I didn't know why he was asking me to write songs.

_So I say hey_  
_I'm crazy into you_  
_And I say hey_  
_Every minute's overdue_  
_And I can't wait_  
_No I don't care I'll do what it takes_  
_Driving all night, catch the first flight_  
_Just to see you, I'll explain_

He shrugged which made me Laugh, He was sot of acting the situation as he sang, Which was cute and Funny...

_You got me like upside down_  
_You standing there I swear my whole world is turned around_  
_I can't believe you're here_  
_I was looking in the crowd_  
_But you're here now_  
_You standing there I swear my whole world turned around_  
_You got me upside down_

_Do do do do do do do do_  
_Do do do do do do do do_

I started singing along with him the last few words

_You got me upside down_  
_Do do do do do do do do_

_I'm upside down_

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V:**

"So What do you think?" I smiled, I guess that's the biggest and first Hint, I gave her, She'll probably realize what I feel.

"Oh my God" She said "I finally get it Austin" She smiled.

"You do?" I asked, smiling, praying that She's gonna wrap her Hands around my Neck and give me a Passionate Kiss, Just like the one at the camp but a little Maturer version.

"Yes You want someone to give you the Idea of the Video" She smiled "My Brain works the Best" She giggled, "I'm thinking about a Park or a Forest..." She started her endless talking time.

"No Ally" I fake laughed "I wrote this for a Girl, I wanted to Impress her but I don't think It'll work out" I shrugged.

"Oh you want me to go and talk to her?" She asked, I wanted to scream at her, It's either She's acting dumb or She's actually dumb, I shook my head.

"No"

"Oh Okay"

"Hey Ally" I looked up and saw Elliot getting out of the Practice Room, Man, not the Perfect timing.

"Oh you woke up?" She smiled.

"Yeah sorry about that" He laughed "well am I interrupting something?" He politely asked, 'YES' I thought.

"No" I said "I was gonna leave, just wanted to show Ally something"

"Oh Ally well you better come upstairs" Elliot smiled "We've got some unfinished Business, we have to finish it now because My girlfriend is coming now" He winked.

"I'm dying to finish Business" She laughed "We've spent hours in that" She whined, He did a Puppy face, which made Ally smile and almost walk upstairs then she looked at me.

"See you tomorrow" She smiled.

"Did you like the song?" I asked, innocently, I wanted to at least know her opinion, She ran to me and kissed my cheek.

"Does that answer your question" She smirked, I blushed but Cursed when I heard a voice.

"Ally I can't wait longer than that!" He yelled.

"Coming" She said "Bye Austin" She smiled and walked upstairs, I walked out of the Store and started walking, almost running'What kind of unfinished Business?' I thought 'Were they making out?' I thought 'Or maybe even worse...'

"Excuse me?" A voice said, I turned around and saw a Girl with Black hair and Brown eyes, She was smiling.

"Do you know where Sonic Boom is?" She asked again.

"Oh sure I can walk you there" I smiled.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Austin Moon"

"Kira Starr" I then looked at her, man, She was pretty but not as Pretty as Ally, then my face lit up.

"Can you do me a favor?" I asked, She nodded "It depends"

"Just pretend to be my Girlfriend in front of someone" I begged "Please"

"For how long?" She asked "I got a Boyfriend"

"5 minutes" I said "I beg you"

"Uh..." She said "Okay" She smiled "Although I think that I'm gonna regret that" I held her Hand and walked inside Sonic Boom again.

"Ally!" I shouted.

"Hey Austin" She said "again"

"Meet my Girlfriend" I held Kira's hand tight "The one I wrote the song for" I fake smiled.

"Hey!" She smiled "I'm so happy for you" She said, wait She wasn't Jealous? I suddenly Kissed her cheek and someone walked outside the Practice Room.

_"Kira?... What the hell are you doing with my Girlfriend?"_

**SUPER IMPORTANT!:**

**Guys sorry If this Chapter is complicated :/**

**If you don't understand then Here's this: Ally and Elliot are just friends, Austin thinks they're more than that, So He sings her a song but It didn't work out so He pretends that Kira is his Girlfriend to make Ally jealous and Turns out She's Elliot's girlfriend!**

**The 'unfinished business' is talking :p Austin's freaking out for nothing!  
**

**5+Reviews for Next Chapter.**

**POLL:**

**1) Write a Chapter each One or Two days but not that Good.**

**2) write a chapter Once A Week But Better**


	8. Mission accomplished

"Kira?... What the hell are you doing with my Girlfriend?"

**Ally's P.O.V**

"Austin?" I said.

"She's your Girlfriend?" Austin pointed at Kira, Her head was down but She lifted it up to talk.

"I can explain" She defended.

"Well you better do" Elliot crossed his Arms on his Chest.

"That Guy... Austin I think" She gave Austin a disgusted look "asked me to pretend to be his Girlfriend so I can-" And our Heads turned to the Blondie who just left the store without saying anything, My Head was hung down.

"What did Austin do?" I looked at Kira.

"He asked me to pretend to be his Girlfriend to make you jealous" She explained.

"Liar!" Elliot said.

"I swear I'm not!"

"Just shut up now" I said as I looked at them both, Kira walked to the Piano bench downstairs and Elliot walked up to the Practice Room, I sighed and Stood behind the Counter, waiting for Austin, I kept calling and texting him, My eyes now hurt from looking at the Phone screen for a whole Hour! That's it I have to do something.

"I'm gonna follow him" I said as I sighed "You two just uhh" I was almost panicking "Stay here and work it out" I walked out of the Store but It was quite, No one was there, I walked outside the Mall and walked in the Main Street, I knew where he was.

"Taxi"

"Yes Miss?" He smiled, He was a Brunette with Dark eyes and He looked in the mid Twenties, I got inside the cab "Where to?"

"The Highway"

"Wait what? Nothing is in that Highway?" He raised an eyebrow as He turned around to face me.

"That Camp spot" I said, He looked at me confused, I half smiled "The Old Empty plot in the Highway" He then smiled, and started Driving, 20 minutes passed which felt like a lifetime and we were there ,I gave him the Money and ran before he could even give me the change and there I was running for a Guy who was just sitting a way from the Lake under an old tree on the Grass.

"What are you doing here?" He said, His tone was dead.

"I'm sorry" I walked up to him and sat beside him, He didn't look at me.

"Did Kira tell you everything?" He then looked at me, Our bodies were touching but we had no reaction to that, I looked at him then sighed.

"She told me that you wanted to make me jealous?" I said, He half smiled then looked down.

"Just forget it"

"You could have told me that you were jealous of Elliot's and I friendship" I smiled.

"Friendship..." He mocked, As if that wasn't the right word.

"What do you mean?"

**Elliot's P.O.V**

I walked downstairs to see Kira playing Crap on the Piano, I can tell she's mad... and Bored, I grinned and walked behind her, trying to forget what happened "Hey"

"What?" She said.

"I'm sorry" I replied.

"Sorry?" She asked then laughed "You think It's easy"

"Please Are you gonna write a Taylor Swift song about me?" I slightly laughed, She then turned around and smiled at me.

"I think I'm gonna" She laughed, I sat beside her.

"So I want to hear everything" I turned serious "And I trust you completely" I reminded.

"Austin asked me to be his Girlfriend so He can make Ally jealous" She explained.

"So you don't have any feelings towards him?" I asked.

"No not at all" She smiled.

"Haha Good" I smiled back.

"Please, He isn't as pretty as you" She smiled.

"Haha Liar!" I laughed then leaned in to Kiss her, It lasted for a few moments then I pulled away, raising an eyebrow, something was going on and it was about Austin and Ally.

"Wait?"

"What?"

"So Austin likes-

"Yup Austin likes Ally" She interrupted.

**Austin P.O.V:**

"What do you mean?" She asked, That was when I thought about telling her everything but I took a step back about that 'thing'.

"Ally, just forget it" I stood up but She then held my Hand and pulled me down, Man She could be strong sometimes and of course I fell down "Ouch" I said, She apologized then laughed, I slightly laughed at her.

"I'm stronger than you think" She laughed.

"Haha I guess that's the truth" I beamed, Although I was mad at her, I couldn't resist her laugh or making her Happy.

"You know what?" She turned serious "I don't know why your jealous of Elliot" She said "Your way better than him"

"huh?"

"You're special" She simply said.

"How come?" I asked.

"Although we met a few Days ago I feel like I can tell you anything" She explained "You're just Austin Moon" She laid her head on my Chest, I can tell she was smiling although I can't see her beautiful face.

"You don't think I feel the same way?" I asked

"You do?"

"Ally, You're my everything" I said "Your smile lights up my world, When I see you in the morning I just wanna wrap my Arms around you then Hug you and your eyes... every time I look at them I melt inside them" Ally backed away and gave me a look in the eye and noticed that I was telling the truth, I smiled at her, She smiled back.

"Austin..." She smiled, She opened her mouth to talk but instead She leaned in and Kissed me, Damn, her Lips were so soft, I kissed back and made the Kiss even more Passionate and harder, She held my Face with her Hand to deepen the Kiss and I put my Hand under her shirt, I waited for seconds until She backed away and took a Deep breath.

"That was-" We were still in the position, her hands on my face, my Hand under her shirt , She was about to talk, But I interrupted her with a more passionate Kiss, I couldn't take it, I pushed her hard on the muddy ground so I was on top of her and Kissed her surprisingly, She kissed back, I then let my tongue in but after a few moments I worriedly backed away.

"Too far?" I asked, She shook her head and pulled my Face with her Hands to kiss me, we were back in that position again, My tongue exploring her mouth.

"your too heavy" She mumbled.

_"Your too heavy"_ someone mimicked, Ally let go of my face and glanced at the Two friends who stood by laughing at us.

"Oh It's you" I said, My cheeks were totally red, It was Elliot and Kira.

"We wanted to make sure that when Ally followed you, you wouldn't kill each other" Kira smiled.

"But Dammit you both killed it" Elliot laughed.

"Whatever, Let's go home It's getting late" Ally held my hand tight so I can get off her so She can stand up, I did what she hoped and She stood up and Tried to straighten her Shirt which was totally ruined, She, Elliot and Kira walked to Elliot's car, I stood still, remembering what Happened a few moments ago.

"You coming?" Ally smiled, I nodded and started walking slowly, _'I made out with her' _I thought _'Just like Camp' _I smiled _'She let me in'_ I thought again and the most Important thing that made me the Happiest person on earth.

_'She made the first move'_

**SORRY SORRY, I haven't uploaded in like a MONTH! I was too Busy, I hope you Guys enjoyed this 'Auslly' Chapter ;) And I'm apologizing once again for uploading lately, I'm really doing my Best, and I would really like to see what do you think in the REVIEWS so I can continue writing.**

**6+ for next chapter :)**


End file.
